Simple Things
by Nephilim's Call
Summary: "Happiness comes in different ways. For me, it was in the little things. Like the smile of a stranger, or the blush of a child when you call them pretty. Death can also be a beautiful thing" Alec Lightwood has cancer, and everyone knows it. But that dosent stop him form doing what he loves, or being with who he loves, even if that means dying. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

Happiness comes in different ways. For me, it was in the little things. Like the smile of a stranger, or the blush of a child when you call them pretty. Death can also be a beautiful thing. People seem to think death causes pain and sadness, but they also forget that death also relevies pain and also in turn, brings happiness to the dead. I have learned that. Since I, am, enevitably, dying.

People tend to be scared of the word cancer, but to me its just another word. It dosen't hold any pain or sadness for me. The world changes around you once you hear it. You live every day like its your last. But for me, I just live mine like how I used to. Carefree and slaying demons from time to time.

Yeah, thats right. I'm what you'd call a demon hunter. But in my world, we are called ShadowHunters. Children of humans and angels. We protect the mundane world, the world you live in. We protect people who are incapable of protecting themselves.

And apparently me.

"Alec. Are you sure-"

"Jace we have been through this a million times. .Fine," I said, tiredness, and fustration lacing my words.

"Are you sure because last time-"

"That was last time. This is now. Stop worrying," I said, sliding my _Seraph Blade _into place, right at my calf.

Jace let out an airy breath.

"Okay. I believe you. But as soon as you become tired, tell me straight away okay?" Jace asked, his golden eyes full of worry.

I love him. I love him. I love him. He may cause me grief asking me if I'm okay but god I love him. He... Just doesn't know it. No one knows my sexualty, apart form my sister Isabelle, who also had cancer and died three years ago. She kept my secret to the grave and I am grateful. I won't ever tell anyone my secret. ever.

"Alec are you listining?"

"Huh?"

'"God, Alec. If you're like this-"

Suddenly a loud _clank _could be heared. Jace put his hand on my shoulder and stared at me, telling me to stay until he needed me. I ndoded and watched in slowly walk to the clanking. I could hardly breath, the tension thick. "J-Jace," I whispered.

He turned to look at me.

"We have company."

Jace turned around fully and then came face to face with a demon.

I yelled and got up, grabbing my _Seraph Blade _and pulling it out. I swung cutting the demon in half and it vanishing into thin air. I fell to the floor, hardly able to breath.

"Alec!" Jace yelled, running to me and falling to his knees. He heled me up, worry written on his face.

"I'm okay. I just need-"

"Bullshit Alec! You're not okay. We need to get you home."

"But the demons-"

"I will call someone else to kill them. Now come."

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Sunlight seeped through the window and almost blinded me. I closed my eyes again and sighed.

"Good. You're awake."

My eyes opened and I wipped my head around to see Jace sitting on a chair.

"W-What happened."

"You had difficulty breathing, collapsed, fell unconsious and we had to get the High Warlock of Brooklyn-"

"High Warlock of Brooklyn fixed me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Apparently has a thing for black haired blue eyes beuties. I obviously don't see what he sees, as I am far more better looking-"

"I beg to differ"

We both looked at the voice, and of course it was none other then Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

The High Warlock of Brooklyn smirked at me. I didn't find anything enticing about him, except his eyes. His eyelids overed in mascara, glitter and eyeliner and his eyes. Snake like and golden-green. Such a strange cobanation. But hot.

"Well If you're done checking out-"

"I'm not checking him out," I said.

"I was talking to Magnus I wasn't-"

"Anyway, how are you feeling," The warlock asked, walking so he stood by the bed. He brought his hand to touch my head but I wacked it away. My heart was beating fast. My breath short. But not because of my lungs or anything. Because he was so close.

Magnus frowned.

"How long have you had lung cancer Alec?"

"As long as I can remember. I was 5 when I was diagnosed with it. They thought I wouldn't live past my 10th birthday but here I am 18 and perfectly healthy." Within that sentence, my I had to take deep breaths. Magnus get away.

His frown deepened.

"I need to speak to Alec alone," Magnus said to Jace.

"Alone? What if something happens-"

"Jace... I'll be fine."

Jace sighed and got up and walked out slamming the door shut.

"You like him."

I turned to face him, my eyes wide.

"But you know he would never love you back. You're scared he'd hate you, aren't you."

"I'm not-"

"I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Don't lie ti me Alexander Lightwood."

My body shivered when he said my full name. It sounded beautiful when it came out of his mouth and I could hardly bretah by this point.

"Magnus.. You.. You need to leave"

"What?"

"You're making it hard to breath. You're presence."

"Exactly what I thought. Theres something else. Something other then the cancer running in your veins. JACE!"

Jace opened the door and ran back to Alec.

"Find Igor."

Jace's face was set in a hard line and nodded and ran back out.

"Igor? Whos Igor?"

"High Warlock of London. We need him to come here as quick as possible."

"Why... I dont see-"

"Alexander, trust me"

* * *

We were in a room. The window was facing east, perfect to watch the sun rise. But right now the room was dim. The chairs were in a circle. A man who was proberbly about 6'5 stood infront of them. He had little horns on his head and fangs. He was good looking, if it wasn't for the long scaly snake tail that ran from his backside.

"I am Igor, High Warlok of London," He said, his accent strong.

"I was called here because of Alexander-"

"Alec," I inturpted.

"Alec Lightwood. He is diagnosed with terminal cancer. But there is somehing in his blood that Reacts when a warlock is in his presence. As you see i am standing as far as possible from him so he woun't fall ill, but you've seen effects of it when he's near Magnus. We need to find who put the curse on him and make them undo it.

I frowned. A curse. My mind went back to Iabelle. She was fine the day before she died. I remember a strange man who was in her room. I wasn't ment to see, but he was dangerously close to her. She couldn't breath her face full of terror.

"Alec?"

I blinked, looking at them.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking," Magnus asked.

"I-I remember... the night my sister died. There was a man. He was er... dressed in a black cloak, and he had blue hair... I dont know who he is."

"Maybe he put the curse on both of you... Igor have you got your book."

"Yes wait a moment," He said, turning and walking to his desk. The tail accidntally touched Jace and he squirmed. I smiled genty. He was so cute. I heared Magnus scoff.

"Ahh Its here. 'Demons curse'" Igor said, placing it down. Dust blew up in our face and i coughed.

"I am so terribly sorry," he sad, wile still looking at the book. He flicked mindlessly through the pages before finding the page he wanted.

"Ahh. The Nox. The children of the Night. Not to be confused with vampires they are their own entire race. In Shadowhunter culture they are the causes of things like cancer and sickness. One must have possessed your mother when she was pregnant with you and Isabelle."

"But Max.."

"The demon must have figured it had enough fun for the time he had been in your mother and decided to habour another body." Igor's eyes flashed quickly at mine and my body stiffned.

"He's in me isnt he?"

"I'm afraid so," Magnus said.

I looked up at Magnus, biting my lip.

"He has been in you since it would be fun since you have cancer."

I ddn't know what to do. "Jace..."

Jace's golden eyes were burning.

"I'm going to kill him. Im going to kill him I swear by the angel I'll kill him."


End file.
